


Just For You, Only For You

by Origingirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Dirty Dancing, Dom!Michael, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, or lucifers version anyhow, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/pseuds/Origingirl
Summary: Michael is everything to Lucifer, and what better way to show his older brother how much he loves him than by putting on an enticing show?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no excuse for this. I just fucking love this pairing and shall take it with me to my grave. Also, I headcanon Luci as a hardcore sub before his fall. Also I just did this in 3 hours, so sorry for any typos.

The sun began to descend on their Father’s most recent and greatest creation. Though it wasn’t paramount that all angels return to the Host at this time, the majority of God’s winged children had left the atmosphere or surface of the Earth when dusk had begun to settle. As the sun dove lower into the sea-blue sky, an array of pinks, oranges, and purples tinted white, fluffy clouds. As late as it was, two pairs of six glorious wings could be seen drifting through the layers of the multicolored clouds, skimming and twisting them to create different shapes and line textures.

“Lucifer! We must return to the Host! It is beyond late!” Michael called out to his brother, who was currently flying ten wingspans ahead of him.

“What? I can’t hear you! The wind is too strong!” Lucifer giggled, picking up his pace even moreso and leaving his older brother in the dust.

Michael’s eyesight was beginning to fog over as a result of all the cloud streaks streaming past him as he attempted to catch up with his brother. “Come now, Luci! We must return!”

“Catch me, first!” Lucifer hollered, changing his middle wing’s position as he approached a rather large set of clouds. “Race you to the top!” He yelled, then proceeded to climb the cloud’s height with his wings, beating them against his back in large, heavy flaps.

Michael was tired beyond belief at this point. He’d had such a long day, and now his brother was being relentlessly stubborn about the day coming to an end, which resulted in him having to go after his little brother to find him. Lucifer had done this once or twice before, but it seemed with each one, he’d gotten faster and faster. Smiling to himself, Michael quickly approached the top of the cloud mound where he was sure his brother was waiting for him with a smug expression on his brilliant face. Despite being stubborn, Michael adored Lucifer and was glad to see his wing strength improving - even if to have Lucifer show him the improvement meant chasing him all around Earth’s lower atmosphere.

“Took you long enough.” The blond haired angel said with a smirk, watching with amusement as his older brother landed on top of the highest cloud’s peak. Michael strode over to him with a laugh.

“Your wing strength has improved drastically, I see. However, I must inquire as to why you insist on showing me during the _final light_ of day.”

Lucifer shrugged with a role of those beautiful crystal blue eyes Michael loved oh so much. “Oh, you poor, poor thing. Have a rough time? Serifs giving the great Archangel Michael trouble?” He said, an edge of playfulness brimming on his tone.

“You have no idea.” Michael replied with a huff, and then plopped on his back against the fluffy texture of the cloud. As angels, normal laws such as gravity didn’t apply to them so they could lay down on a bed of cloud as if it was actual land.

Lucifer grinned, flying up and hovering just above his older brother. “If I would have known, I would have gone easier on you.”

Michael quirked a brow. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Ha! Oh, you’d be right.” Lucifer laughed and then took to resting against Michael's front.

The older archangel sighed, comforted by the weight of the warmth radiating off his sibling. They were content staying like that, resting in each other’s arms and watching as the sun dipped lower with each passing second, turning the sky from blue to a rainbow of warm colors, much like the colors of their own wings.

Without a second thought, Michael’s hands gravitated to Lucifer’s three sets of wings, carding his fingers through the soft, fuzzy feathers. He smiled to himself. It still amazed him how they could fly so fast, yet their wings were able to maintain such a satisfying and perfected texture. Their Father surely knew what he was doing, even if it seemed he was intervening less and less in their lives now a day. 

Michael was the master of precision and accuracy when it came to wing grooming, able to locate each and every loose feather that needed plucking to make room for more as well as every last tangled tuft of feathers that needed straightening out. That being said, it stands to reason that even when he wasn’t grooming his brother’s wings, those dexterous hands never failed to skim across the most sensitive areas of the wing’s surface and base. More often than not, this act resulted in Lucifer’s oil glands activating and beginning to produce small, dew-drop quantities of the smooth, slick substance. Though the fact that his older brother could elicit a response from him so easily embarrassed Lucifer, the touches themselves were never unwelcome. Plus, Michael loved the smell. While the majority of their kind produced scentless oil, only a select few had a very a distinct fragrance. And Michael _absolutely loved_ the smell of Lucifer’s wing oil, for the scent of it could be described as a mix of cherry blossoms with a twinge of citrus. He could inhale its sweet and refreshing aroma for ages and never tire of it.

 _“Michael.”_ Lucifer said his brother’s name as if it was the holy word of their heavenly Father himself, his wings ruffling and his body pressing closer to his siblings.

Michael grinned and carded through Lucifer’s feathers with more pressure this time, one hand drifting lower to gently rub at one of the larger oil glands under his wings. This resulted in more audible sounds of pleasure heard from Lucifer, who was powerless to stop the pleasurable touches being administered to his wings at this point.

“Yes, Luci?” He said in a mockingly innocent tone, as if he had no clue what effect he was having on his brother right now.

Lucifer lifted his head up, small strands of golden blonde hair falling in front of his pouting face. “Don’t _‘yes, Luci’_ me.” He pretended to scold, leaning in to place a light kiss on Michael’s forehead. “Silly.” Lucifer said, and then proceeded to untangle himself from Michael’s embrace and fly backward. 

Michael slowly sat up in confusion, partly saddened by the loss of contact, but that sadness vanished as quickly as it came when he was met with the most astounding sight.

The sky was beginning to darken now that the sun had vanished completely from the horizon. His eyes were directed to a moving object, flying around in graceful circles upwards than downwards. Lucifer moved with as much poise as he did speed, and Michael swore from that moment onward that no amount of beauty any other entity possessed could match the sight in front of him right now.

Lucifer glided around and around in large, slow circles, the motion of his wings barely making a sound. His long, silky, blonde hair danced across the surface of his six large wings as he flew, the rising moon illuminating the shine of both his hair and wings. Once he completed three rounds of circling up and down or so, Lucifer dipped on his last downward circle and then shot straight up, the clouds leaving a line trail behind his movements. He spun himself as he flew up and up and up, and once he deemed it high enough his wings spiraled open to their full length, his entire form silhouetted against the shape and light of the moon, the small droplets of his wing oil scattering around him like miniature stars, rendering Michael speechless. Even with the shadow cloaking his body, Michael could still make out Lucifer’s expression though all this. He’d recognize _that_ kind of smile on his brother anywhere - prodigious, cordial, playful, with the smallest hint of enticement just below the surface - all directed at him, and only for him.

Lucifer never expressed adoration and love of this magnitude towards anyone else other than Michael. He loved and looked up to his Father, of course. However, Michael was always by his side unlike their heavenly Father and was more of the same level as Lucifer, which the archangel always appreciated. Michael would always drone on and on about how beautiful his younger brother was, but Lucifer disagreed time and time again, insisting that _Michael_ was the one with such unfathomable grace and elegance. Just thinking about how marvelous his brother was had him warming up in all the right places. Even now - especially now - whilst hovering in the air, putting on a show for the one being he loved more than anything, his wings couldn’t stop leaking oodles upon oodles of oil, imagining that with each caress of wind that flowed through his feathers and passed his oil glands it was his brother’s fingers and lips instead. Despite the cool air surrounding him Lucifer felt himself growing hot, unable to stand being without Michael’s touch the more he thought of him in all his holy graceful glory.

Michael’s physical reactions to said thoughts about Lucifer weren’t any different. He considered it an honor to be gifted with such an awe inspiring being in his life, let alone to have the privilege of loving and caring for said being. His head perked up slightly as he saw Lucifer’s form drawing closer once more, and eventually setting foot on the clouds fluffy surface. Once the cloud-ground settled, Lucifer crashed into his beloved brother with great force and ended up sending both of them backwards. It was the same as moments before when they were lying together, only this time around both of their bodies were scorching to the touch. While Michael’s wings were dripping slightly in anticipation of what he hoped was to come of this evening, Lucifer’s entire form was practically _drenched_ in oil - his wings soaked to their bases. It made his hair stick to his face and his skin glisten in the most erotic way. Michael hadn’t even touched Lucifer and the blonde archangel was already panting.

 _“Michael.”_ Lucifer said his brother’s name, only this time it resonated as a needy moan more than a statement. He leaned back to sit up straight, straddling Michael’s hips. His wings opened to their full expanse, droplets of oil dispersing in the air around them spreading its sweet, refreshing scent as his back arched slightly. He began small grinding motions of his hips, feeling Michael’s powerful essence beneath him. The soft light of the moon enveloped Lucifer’s body and wings as Lucifer said his brothers name over and over as if it were the holiest of prayers.

Michael swore his heart would have stopped right then and there if he possessed a physical one. Lucifer was the embodiment of grace and beauty in his eyes. Even in the less-than-pure moment they found themselves in right now, Lucifer was simply stunning. His brother's beauty almost distracted him from his own state of need. Michael gripped Lucifer’s hips gently and began to return the small grinding motions. As if sensitive to the most feather-light of touch, Lucifer arched backward even more, moaning shamelessly to the stars.

 _“Ah, Michael… you’re so amazing, beautiful, graceful, powerful - hah~”_ Lucifer moaned, punctuating each word of praise with a role of his hips and a flick of his wings.

“I beg to differ, Luci.” Michael said, voice edging on a growl, hips beginning to thrust upwards in earnest. “For it is _you_ who possesses all those traits.” 

“N-No. Michael. You… _you’re… so…”_ Lucifer tried to say, but his words were slowly slipping away from him as was all rational thought.

“I’m so what, Lucifer?”

“Pl _ease! Michael!”_ Lucifer keened, unable to stand the friction for much longer without any further stimulation. “You’re just… _everything_ to me. I love you so much.” He said breathlessly, tracing the tips of his fingers across the contours of Michael’s middle wings. 

Michael smiled sweetly up at his brother. Not having the heart to tease him any further, Michael sat up and embraced Lucifer, who was momentarily caught off guard by the sudden motion, but then quickly took to nestling his head in the crook of his brother’s neck.

“Michael.” Lucifer murmured, enjoying the warmth of their closeness. He drew his legs up and around his older brother’s waist and back. Michael sighed, moving to trail his lips up and down Lucifer’s neck, his breath hot against his skin in contrast with the cool air around them. Lucifer shivered and made a soft whining noise, pushing against Michael for more stimulation.

Though he wanted to make this last, Michael felt himself growing more impatient by the second just by listening to his sibling's sounds of pleasure. 

“Lu Lu.” Michael groaned, bringing his hands up to brush and squeeze at Lucifer’s various feathers. Lucifer cried out at that, clinging onto his brother for dear life, fingertips digging into the other's shoulders.

“More, _please, oh please more.”_ Lucifer begged.

Michael growled and sucked at his brother’s oil soaked skin, tasting the sweetness of it. It was intoxicating. Wanting to give Lucifer all the pleasure he deserved, Michael made more of a bold move and firmly probed at two of Lucifer’s oil glands - the most sensitive part on his back. 

“ _AHh!_ You sneak!” Lucifer yelped and then laughed wholeheartedly. “How unfair.”

“Oh? Your quivering, oil soaked wings are relaying a different message to me.” Michael laughed along with him, smoothing his fingers over the round, pudgy glands resulting in Lucifer’s laughs to mix with louder, wanton moans of ecstasy. 

“A-And just… what message is that?” Lucifer said breathlessly, attempting to not allow pure pleasure to consume his mind completely.

Michael could sense his brother edging closer to blissful fulfillment with each passing second, and with the way things were right now in this moment of passion and beauty between them, he was right there with him. Wanting their climax to rival their last, Michael drew his beloved in close to the point where there was little to no space existing between them, their bodies coming together to create the most delicious friction.

Michael found just enough thought process in him to respond in such a way he knew would result in Lucifer surrendering fully to their shared ecstasy. “I believe they’re murmuring something along the lines of _‘Michael, oh, Michael, holiest most graceful Michael, take me now and forever, leave no part of me untouched’.”_ Michael spoke lowly and in a particular tone that he knew Lucifer couldn’t resist even if he tried. Before continuing, Michael grabbed the bases of the two wings he’d been toying with and _squeezed_ , making Lucifer cry out to the stars and rut against Michael’s hips. In response, Michael growled deeply next to his brother’s ear, pushing him down and sucking at his neck. _“Ravish me senseless atop these moonlit clouds, end my pleasurable suffering and thrust me forward with all your elegant might into blissful paradise.’_ That’s what your _wings_ say. What do _you_ say, Luci?”

“Yes, Michael! Yes! Yes! _YES! Oh, please! Yes!”_ Lucifer shouted in zest, thrusting against his brother with all he had, his wings beating against the clouds, creating a layer of fog and oil mist around them.

Michael adored Lucifer at all moments in his life, but if he had to pick a favorite, it would have to be the way he looked right now - wings splayed out in submission all wet and slick, glistening body arching off the ground and hips moving ruthlessly against his own, and his face, _oh bless_ his face in these moments - contorted with pleasure. His gorgeous eyes rolling backward, his cheeks flushed with warmth, and his mouth opened wide to release sounds of solace and plea to the stars with his tongue loling slightly out past those deliciously full lips. Michael’s last thought drove him forward to plunge his own tongue past Lucifer’s lips, licking all where he could reach, exploring every cavern as if it were their first time administering the heated gesture.

Michael was smothering Lucifer at this point, both of them chasing that satisfactory climax. Lucifer didn’t know how, but he gained enough will power back to bring his hands up and have at Michael’s own wings. The eldest archangel’s reaction was immediate, arching up slightly, driving into his brother over and over again with a legendary force capable of rendering mountains flat. Lucifer cried out, tears of bliss pooling at the corners of his eyes, begging Michael to go _harder, faster, deeper,_ reassuring his beloved that he would not break no matter how much force was applied.

As their climax was rapidly approaching, Michael allowed his grace to flow freely around the form of his precious morningstar, letting it soar and probe wherever it wished to - mainly Lucifer’s wings and pleasure-points. 

_“AH! Oh, Michael! Again!”_

Michael obeyed without a second thought, threading his grace through Lucifer’s wings and across his body as if he were weaving tapestry of enticing wholeness and bliss.

“There, oh, k-keep going, Michael, my love, s-so _close.”_

“Ah, me as well, Lucifer, my _bright, beautiful morningstar.”_

 _“M-Michael_ , you’re too amazing for words - ah! - I - I love you. Please. Harder! _Wreck me!”_ Lucifer sobbed as he teetered on the edge, wings beating fast, all thought lost to the wind.

“Yes, yes Luci!”

_“Michael!”_

They both sobbed uncontrollably, shouting each other's names to the sky as pure, blissful completion was just on the horizon. All it took was for Lucifer to glance up at his brother, who was now drenched in an equal amount if not more wing oil, his gorgeous face wet with tears and laced with pleasure plus a small twinge of vulnerability that he only let Lucifer bare witness to. They locked eyes, and all the love Michael had for Lucifer was shown in naked glory as he mouthed those three heartfelt words and thrust into him deeper than before, making lucifer soar past the horizon of bliss and plunge hard into sweet, velvety, satisfactory oblivion, screaming Michael’s name for the whole world and all of heaven to hear.

Michael thrust twice more before joining his brother in climax by the pure sight of Lucifer orgasming alone. Their now joined grace emitted a brilliant glow, almost as bright as the light of the moon itself. The combined oils of their wings released to their fullest capacity, pooling in puddles around them. The sweet and refreshing scented liquid sunk into the cloud they lay on, trickling to the bottom and precipitating to the earth's surface. There, the oil rained across the ground, fertilizing vast fields of plants, flowers, and trees symbolizing the humongous volume of love they harbored for each other.

As the heat of the moment died down, the pair of archangels found themselves basking in their shared afterglow in a small pool of leftover oil of which the cloud did not absorb. The liquid was a bit sticky, but neither of them minded. If anything, it provided a blanketing warmth of sorts for them to snuggle against. Michael laid beside his beloved, brushing his fingers through the long strands of blonde, oil-soaked hair. Lucifer gazed up at him and smiled before molding his lips to his brothers, slowly and deeply kissing him, stroking his tongue against the plains and curves of his mouth as if he were painting a picture. Michael sighed, pulling Lucifer closer and wrapping his wings around his younger brother.

“Did you like it?” Lucifer asked, voice almost a whisper as he pulled away from their kiss.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been practicing that flying routine for you for a while.”

Michael grinned and nuzzled Lucifer’s forehead. “Have you now?”

“Yes.” Lucifer said, tracing the contours of Michael’s toned chest. “Just for you.” Another brush of fingers drifting lower. “Only for you.”

“How sweet.” Michael murmured into the strands of his brother’s hair. “Such a graceful and _enticing_ performance. For me?”

“I’d give you every last gift in the universe, Michael. A simple show of flight is no exception.”

“I wouldn’t call what _you_ just did a _‘simple conduct of flight’_ at all. More like an art form - a glorious one at that.”

Lucifer giggled, basking in the fervor of his brother’s praise. “I’m so happy you approve.”

“ _‘Approve’_ doesn’t come _close_ to describing how much love and praise you're worthy of.” Michael said, moving his hands to lightly tickle Lucifer’s wings resulting in even more giggles released from the younger archangel’s lips, which Michael then took to littering with small pecks and nuzzles. 

“Shouldn’t we head back to the Host?”

“Mmmm. Five more minutes.”

“Ha! So _now_ you want to stay.”

“You’re warm. Warm and soft.” Michael sighed, his eyes fighting the battle of sleep that he was slowly losing to. “Warm and soft and _beautiful.”_

“Come now.” Lucifer said, brushing loose strands of Michael’s charcoal colored hair out of his face. “You know how Gabriel gets when we disappear without a trace. We’ll never hear the end of it.” He whined in a joking manner, having to real intention to leave the warm, comforting embrace he and his brother shared.

“Worth it.” Michael said, those words being his last before the black velvety blanket of sleep descended upon him.

Lucifer smiled at Michael, stroking and caressing his brothers serene, peaceful face. He placed one last loving kiss to Michael’s still wet lips before joining him in blissful slumber.


End file.
